marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Avengers: Infinity War/Trivia
A list of trivia related to Avengers: Infinity War. References to Marvel Comics *Characters from the comics adapted for the movie are Corvus Glaive, Cull Obsidian, Ebony Maw and Proxima Midnight, and Eitri. *The movie also makes the debut of three Marvel Comics locations. These are the planets Vormir, Nidavellir, and Titan. *The movie's name is a reference to the story-arc. The movie also took inspiration from other Thanos' based storyline, like Infinity Gauntlet , Thanos Quest, , and Infinity. *The invasion of Wakanda by Thanos' forces, the Outriders, mirrors the invasion of Wakanda in the Infinity event. References to Marvel Cinematic Universe *This is the third appearance of the Infinity Gauntlet, the second being Avengers: Age of Ultron. and the first being Thor, though the one in Thor is a replica and not the real guantlet. *The film is the first appearance of the Black Order, Thanos minions from the comics. Unlike the comic versions, the film versions will instead be the children of Thanos. *This is Thanos' fourth appearance overall, the third being Avengers: Age of Ultron, the second being Guardians of the Galaxy and the first being The Avengers. **This will also be the first movie where Josh Brolin is creddited as Thanos as his last two appearances as the character were uncredited. *Despite not appearing on the film, Ant-Man and Hawkeye are mentioned as being under house arrest due to the event of Civil War. *Thor references various events in his filmography. These include: the Battle of New York, the Death of Frigga, the Death of Odin, Hela's Assault on Asgard, among others. *Members of the Guardians of the Galaxy also allude to events on their film series, such as the ending dance-off from their first outing, and their battle with Ego in Vol. 2. *Iron Man also references the events of Spider-Man: Homecoming when nagging Spider-Man. References to the Russo Brothers *A short, blue-skinned alien is spotted in the Collector's Museum on Knowhere. This is a visual reference to , portrayed by , from the TV series , which was produced by the Russo Brothers. Behind the scenes *According to the movie's writers Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely, when putting together the casts for both Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers 4, they made baseball cards of all of the characters that were alive within the movies and put them on two walls. One wall was for Avengers: Infinity War and the other was for the sequel. They also stated that everyone from the main heroes down to minor characters, such as Ian Boothby, were considered for appearing in the movie. *''Avengers: Infinity War'' was originally titled Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, with Avengers 4 being titled Avengers: Infinity War Part 2. However, due to to the movies being different from each other, Marvel decided to rename the movies. *The teaser poster for the film was revealed by Tom Holland during a live Instagram post as a spoof on his (along with fellow cast member, Mark Ruffalo) previous instances of accidentally revealing key details of Marvel projects. *The director of the first Thor film, Kenneth Branagh, provides the voice to the distress call of the Asgardian ship in the opening credits. *This film sees the return of the character Red Skull. Following the character's supposed death in Captain America: The First Avenger many fans speculated he actually didn't die and was instead transported somewhere and long speculated about his possible return. Interviews with Kevin Feige and Hugo Weaving teased this, but there was never anything concrete. Finally the character returns in this film with his appearance being kept a top secret until the film's release. His role as someone who advises Thanos in his choices mirrors that of 's role in the comic. Category:Trivia Category:Avengers: Infinity War